ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Great Escape (Kai)
The Great Escape 'is the second episode of Kai: The Hero's Adventure. Summary Kai has been held captive in Khyber's updated ship! Kai must get through many labyrinths and villains to escape. Plot as CrAsh, is fighting Khyber. 'CrAsh: 'Bug off! kicks Khyber to a brick wall. He then does multiple punches on Khyber, smashing through the wall. 'Khyber: 'You are the prey. You will die. does a quick and powerful punch in CrAsh's face, knocking him out and making him revert. 'Khyber: 'Ready to come with me? 'knocked out: '... 'Khyber: 'I didn't hear a no... puts Kai in a black bag and teleports. THEME SONG! [Khyber is sharpening his knife. In the background, Kai is struggling to get out of the bag. 'in the bag: 'Time to go hero! slams his Herotrix and transforms into Kaibat, ripping out of the bag. 'turning around: 'Huh? Dog, attack! dog turns into Owlcoon, Kaibat's predator, and throws Kaibat into a huge labyrinth. 'reverting: 'Where (where), am I (am I, am I, am I)? 'voice: 'You are in the Great Trap, every single one of my prey haven't escaped from here. Any last words? 'Kai: 'Yeah. faces come closer. 'Kai: 'I'm. Not. Staying. frowns and runs through the maze. He reaches a dead end but smashes through as CrAsh. He then after transforms into Kaiyan. 'Kaiyan: 'Where is the exit?! Zombozo comes in front of him. 'Kaiyan: 'Eek! It's an ugly, creepy, clown-zombie-freak! 'Zombozo: 'Little boy, you've got me all wrong. I'm Zombozo, the clown! 'Kaiyan: 'Yeah, yeah, whatever. You're in my way; Get out while you can. flies to Zombozo, who knocks him with his signature hammer. Kaiyan grabs Zombozo then blasts him with a Kamehameha. 'Kaiyan: 'Hmf, piece of cake. hurt on the ground, brings out a walkie-talkie. 'Zombozo: 'Khyber, bring out the Vulkanus, over. cage opens and Vulkanus runs out and shoots a net at Kai. 'Kai: 'Woah! flips over and falls in a hole. 'Kai: 'Going hero! started to go blue and white then transformed into Jet Stream. 'Stream: 'Awesome! New alien, I'll name you Jet Stream! Stream flew up to the beginning of the hole, then flew breaking through the walls in his way. 'Stream: '''So... What's next? 'Khyber: '''Me! punches Jet Stream right in the face, making him fall. 'Stream: 'Hey! It's not cool to punch aliens in the face. Because.. Stream shot freezing water at Khyber then threw him away. 'Stream: '..You'll get hit right back! Now to find a '''REAL '''challenge. a door opened in front of him. 'Stream: 'Time to make the great escape! Stream flew into the door, only to enter an arena where Khyber was sharpening his knife. 'Khyber: 'Oh, the boy who thought he could escape. But there are three little words I'd like to say. Predators kill prey. reverted. 'Kai: 'Aw, crud. When I need, it goes. Time to bring out the legendary Rook's signature tool! got out the Proto-Tool and shot a net at Khyber. 'Kai: 'Cool! tool automatically turn a sword. Quickly, Kai and Khyber were in a sword-fight. 'Khyber: 'You can't defeat the predator. It's unatrual. 'Kai: 'Shut up and fight, freak! Herotrix recharged. 'Kai: 'Awesome! Time to go hero! pressed the Herotrix and turned into CrAsh. 'CrAsh: 'Hey Khyber! 'Khyber: 'What?! 'CrAsh: 'FIST! punches Khyber, knocking him out. 'Kai: 'When you mess with boy, you get the monster. I'll work on that later. dog attacked CrAsh. 'dog: '(Growling) ''Quit it already! You are no match for Khyber, especially when he'll one day be fused with our great leader! Always remember; you are the prey, Khyber's the predator. 'Kai: '''Look here, doggie, I never get what you're saying. So just lemme outta here and we'll fight another time. opens his house's door. 'Rob: 'Kai, where were you all this time? 'Kai: 'Um, where were ''you ''all this time? 'Rob: 'At home. Now go to your room; you're grounded for a week and you gotta do your homework. 'quietly: 'You save your town and then you get grounded... 'Khyber: 'Master.. I-I... failed again. 'Master: 'You fool! You can't do anything! First you lose to a 16-year old, then you lose your old dog, I have to re-create it with it dead parts and now you lose to a 14-year old, TWICE! 'Khyber: 'I-I am s-s-sorry... 'Master: 'Shut up! Just shut up! When I send you again, you will ''not ''lose, okay? Now go! 'Khyber: '''Of course, sir. '''The End! Major Events *We learn that Khyber's ship has been updated. *Jet Stream, Kaibat and Kaiyan appear for the first time. *We learn that Khyber's dog was remodeled because he died probably because of Ben. Characters *Kai Hercule *Rook (mentioned) *Ben Tennyson (mentioned) *Rob Jefferson Villains *Khyber (Main) *Zombozo *Vulkanus *Khyber's Dog Trivia *This was originally feature a character called Fletcher Ripoly, but was scrapped to appear in episode 6. Category:Episodes Category:UltimateKai10